Nuestro amor
by devilman98
Summary: Elesis y Elsword son separados una vez mas serán separados y esta vez será por Elsword y cuando este regresa llega con odio y Elesis ya no siente que este es su hermano si no un desconocido y puede que solo el amor de Elesis pueda curar a Elsword ¿puede este hecho hacer que Elesis se enamore de Elsword? ¿y Elsword podría corresponder sus sentimientos?
1. Donde estará

Donde estará

_**Elsword**_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno pues aquí tenemos la nueva historia y espero que les guste, ahora tengo algo que decir, aquí la historia de Elsword será sumamente alterada ya que la he cambiado bastante y a mi gusto para que mi historia quede bien a que me refiero pues que yo no soy ni el dueño o alguien importante en lo que serie la creación del juego y que yo no soy más que un fan creando historias de este increíble juego, bueno ham a que va todo esto pues que los personajes, habilidades, forma de ser de los personajes, tiempos dentro de la historia no serán los que están en Elsword si no que por ejemplo Elsword será mucho mayor que antes y será más fuerte que todos sus compañeros juntos bueno creo que ya me entendieron además creo que este mensaje ya quedo demasiado grande así que empezamos Y PORCIERTO LOS CAPITULOS TENDRAN DIFERENTE NARRADO UNOS SERAN POR LAS PALABRAS DE ELSWORD OTROS SERAN CON LAS PALABRAS DE ELESIS Y UNO QUE OTRO SERA NARRADO NORMAL BUENO AHORA SI EMPESAMOS**_

_**Personajes y sus edades segun yo **_

_**Elsword: Caballero protector 15 años**_

_**Elesis: Gran maestra 19 años **_

_**Raven: Puño de fuego 20 años**_

_**Rena: Maestra arquera 18 años**_

_**Aisha: Bruja dimensional 16 años**_

_**Ara: Sakra devanam 17 años**_

_**Eve: Némesis nasod 16 años**_

_**Chung: _**Heraldo mortal**_ 17 años **_

* * *

><p>Yo me encontraba tirado en la sombra de un árbol estaba completamente dormido y todo era paz y tranquilidad en el gran continente de Elios (sin contar que estamos en medio de una guerra) cuando mi hermana llega al parecer mi avía estado buscando<p>

Elesis: Hay estas

Elsword: Si aquí estoy ¿qué es lo que quieres?-le conteste con bastante pereza la verdad me encontraba muy a gusto en aquel árbol-

Elesis: ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? ¿Levántate no deberías estar entrenado?

Elsword: Ya entrene por qué crees que estoy tan cansado

Elesis se sentó a un lado mío y se recarga levemente sobre mí

Elesis: Haaa tu nunca cambiaras verdad

Elsword: Mmmnop

Elesis: Oye Els la verdad yo quería hablar algo más serio contigo

Elsword: ¿Qué pasa?

Elesis: La verdad es que los chicos y yo hemos estado platicando el día de hoy pero es algo que hemos estado platicando desde hace bastante tiempo

Elsword: Mmm y ¿qué es lo que han estado platicando?-me levante por que tal parece que este tema es serio ya que Elesis comenzó a agachar la cabeza y a jugar con el césped hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo

Elesis: Los chicos y yo creemos que ya no eres fuerte o no lo suficiente como para que sigas liderando este equipo y en parte yo creo que tienen razón

Elsword: Como y entonces quien va a ser el nuevo líder he dime quien yo fui el que empezó todo esto creen que no soy fuerte pues sin mi ellos tampoco serian lo son ahora –me altere y me levante de mi lugar y empecé a enfurecerme cada bes más

Elesis: Yo soy la nueva líder y tranquilízate Elsword ya no eres un niño asimila ya las cosas por poco mueres cuando enfrentamos a Cloe y sabes que tú mismo has provocado esto porque escogiste esta clase de caballero incluso cuando tu sabias que no está completo tú mismo escogiste una clase incompleta tener dos espadas es un arte incompleto

Elsword: Ese no es el punto, acaso ellos no son mis amigos por que hacen esto acaso ya no confían en mí?

Elesis: No Elsword ya no confían en ti aun eres inmaduro y si ellos y yo en especial somos tus amigos pero aun te falta mucho para ser ese gran héroe que todos esperamos que seas que yo espero que seas

Elsword: Haaaaa solamente es porque eres la mayor y más fuerte pero algún día yo seré más fuerte que tu hermana seré más fuerte que todos y en ese momento hare que todos se traguen sus palabras

Yo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude corrí y corrí logre escuchar que mi hermana me llamaba o me gritaba desde lo lejos lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a casa recoger todas mis cosas y huir de casa que ironía perseguí a mi hermana tanto tanto tiempo para que yo termine haciendo lo mismo que ella huir sin decir una maldita palabra pero la verdad yo me sentía muy traicionado por mis amigos y por mi hermana la verdad quizás tampoco era para tomármelo tan apecho pero esto es algo que yo ya avía pensado en hacer pues me sentía demasiado débil estando a el lado de mi hermana y de mis amigos al llegar a casa la primer persona que vi fue a Rena la cual estaba sentada en el sofá con un vaso de té caliente ella me saludo

Rena: Hola Elsword llegas temprano- levanta su mano en señal de saludo al parecer ella quería quedarse a platicar pero yo paso de ella y sigo mi camino sin decir una palabra

Rena: He oye Elsword que vas a hacer por qué tanta prisa?

Elsword: Nada solo déjame

Yo subo rápidamente a mi cuarto tomo una maleta y hecho lo esencial ropa algunas pociones cosas varias y cierro la maleta pero antes de salir de mi cuarto no sé por qué pero volteó a ver una fotografía de Mi con Elesis al lado avía otra en la que salgo con mis amigos solo tengo espacio suficiente para llevar una sola fotografía…

Salgo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta Rena aún estaba confundida y se quedó aún más confundida cuando vio mi maleta ella intento detenerme pero yo volví a correr y después de un tiempo deje de escuchar sus pasos detrás mío al parecer la avía perdido estaba totalmente cansado me recargo contra una pared y me senté estaba demasiado agitado y apenas y podía respirar me levante y fui a un hotel barato del pueblo cuando entre a la habitación inmediatamente me recosté y puse en un buro la fotografía que avía traído la miro un tanto resentido pero es imposible que este realmente enojado con ella …

Elesis

Yo buscaba a Elsword por todos lados pregunta y preguntaba pero nadie me decía una localización precisa cuando fui a casa un tanto decepcionada pero cuando abril la puerta vi a Rena que no paraba de llorar Raven y Chung que ya avían llegado a casa trataban de consolarla pero ella no paraba de llorar cuando me acerque a ella para preguntarle donde se encontraba Elsword ella me contesto con una voz triste

Rena: Elsword se fue de la casa

Elesis: Que?- Elsword por que haces esto ahora

Rena: El entro tomo una maleta y se fue corriendo yo trata de detenerlo pero un grupo de soldados me corto el paso y cuando salte por encima de ellos Elsword ya se avía ido

Yo sin seguir esperando a que Rena terminara de hablar subí lo más rápido que pude busque pero las cosas de Elsword no estaban por más que busque no encontraba nada incluso se avía llevado una fotografía en la que él y yo estábamos juntos era una fotografía de pequeños pero él se la avía llevado a no sé dónde enseguida salí disparada a la puerta de la casa y grite su nombre una y otra y otra vez corrí por todas las calles pero no encontré nada regrese a casa no mire a ninguno de los chicos que me hablaban trataban de llamar mi atención pero yo no les daba ni la mínima atención entre a el cuarto de mi hermano tome su almohada la cual conservaba su olor y me recosté en su cama sin dejar de abrazar su almohada pronto comencé a reventar en llanto llore y llore estuve así por dos días hasta que nos llamaron para ir a una pelea la cual sería en la muralla tal parece que Cloe avía regresado con refuerzos y entre ellos un supuesto dragón de tres cabezas el cual era enorme no tuve de otra más que ir me pregunto dónde estará Elsword y aun mas importante quizás y solo quizás el puede que esté en esa batalla

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí la historia y que creen que creen recién mi hermano acaba de encontrar la carpeta la cual estaba en una USB perdida que estaba tirada en el cuarto atrás de la cama pues hay estaba la maldita historia así que yo creo que les pondré de una vez ham todos los capítulos que ya avía hecho y pues me la pase escribiendo para nada por que al final salió la maldita USB bueno ahora si gracias por leer esta historia comenten que les pareció si les gusta si no les gusto algo díganmelo y este capítulo será uno de los pocos donde Elsword y Elesis narren la historia en un mismo capítulo esto no pasar con todos ya les dije la historia cambiara según mi agrado y con esto me despido adioooooos<strong>_


	2. Separados nuevamente

_**Separados nuevamente**_

_**Buuuueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia y este capítulo les será quizás un poco triste pero es que así tenía que ser y el capítulo de la otra historia que estoy haciendo (amor de familia) también será triste XD bueno empezamos**_

_**Narrador de capitulo: Elsword y al final YOOOO**_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba caminando entre una larga fila de soldados y mercenarios todos nos encontrábamos en ese lugar para intentar de recuperar la muralla la cual decían se encontraba fuertemente protegida por los demonios pero nosotros los humanos la necesitábamos para poder pelear contra los demonios justo atrás de sus defensas era un punto clave el recuperarla pero justo en ese momento escuche una voz muy familiar era la de Raven rápidamente voltea atrás y ahí se encontraba él estaba hablando con Elesis yo me escondí detrás de un soldado el cual tenía una norme armadura y aun encima el sujeto estaba montado en un caballo el cual también tenía una enorme armadura, el escondite perfecto ellos dos se pusieron del otro lado del soldado y me puse a tratar de descubrir de que era de lo que hablaban<p>

Elesis: No lo sé quizás él se encuentre en algún lugar de aquí lo más seguro es que el allá venido a pelear –me conoce bien porque eso es lo que hice-

Raven: Bueno no te negare esa posibilidad pero él lo quiso así,… tienes que admitir que se comportó de una manera muy inmadura

Elesis: Bueno quizás tengas algo de razón pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por el después de todo yo soy la mayor

Raven: Ja son increíbles los dos es como si hubieran nacido juntos, siempre están pensando en el otro no cabe duda que si son así de unidos Elsword terminara viniendo el mismo –¿quieres apostar?-

Elesis: Quizás además el nunca a soportado estar demasiado tiempo sin mí –estuve solo por 2 años eso no es precisamente poco-

Raven: Ya verás como todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo

Después de eso ya no quise seguir escuchando tantas cursilerías así que comencé a alejarme poco a poco nunca se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, las horas pasaban y comencé a pensar si mi hermana realmente se sentía tan mal por mí,… como dije es imposible que yo este enojado con ella pero ya es hora de lo que se siente ser abandonado por los que quieres y…

Dios santo una enorme explosión acaba de darse en el frente de nuestras líneas al parecer el ataque ya empezó y los que tomaron la iniciativa fueron los demonios pronto los soldados se comienzan a disipar al parecer los demonios pusieron cañones de larga distancia en las murallas pronto los demonios se meten entre las filas y aprovechan su ataque sorpresa nos están acabando esos cañones tengo que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ellos y tratar de destruirlos pronto corro entre las filas de los demonios matando a cuantos puedo pero una norme explosión me lanzo por los cielos golpeándome la cabeza quedo inconsciente por barias horas cuando despierto veo una infinito número de soldados muertos las pocas casas que quedaban estaban completamente destruidas y en llamas los pocos soldados que quedaban trataban de sobrevivir a los demonios esperando refuerzos supongo o un final en pelea los cañones aún seguían disparando contra los pocos hombres que quedaban pronto tome un caballo y fui directo a la muralla esquivando a los pocos demonios que se quedaron a seguir combatiendo a los pocos soldados que quedaban pronto comencé a ver a varias siluetas que peleaban contra un grupo enorme de demonios al parecer estaban ganando tiempo para que los soldados se retiraran y ¿quiénes eran esos soldados valientes? Ni más ni menos que Elesis liderando a su equipo de traidores yo paso entre ellos como si nada pero logro escuchar como mi hermana grita mi nombre una y otra vez nunca antes la avía oído gritar así y aunque lo que quería era volver ya no avía vuelta atrás los demonios ya avían cerrado el paso yo seguí cabalgando con los gritos desesperados de mi hermana pero eso ahora no me importaba yo seguí entre a la muralla y subí los escalones lo más rápido que pude solo eran tres cañones los que tenía que destruir cuando llegue use explosión de espadas en la base de uno de los cañones este inmediatamente se vino abajo junto con los demonios que lo controlaban el segundo cañón el cual ya era protegido por los demonios los destruí usando caída de espadas y pele cuerpo a cuerpo contra los demonios los cuales eran varios y justo cuando iba por el ultimo cañón un enorme dragón de color negro el cual tenía tres cabezas sale del otro lado del muro y este atraviesa el muro derribando gran parte de la estructura en la que me encontraba parado logro saltar y ponerme a salvo pero cuando el dragón regresa esta vez no hay manera de que logre esquivarlo pero este se detiene a verme y comienza a hablarme

¿?: Hola pequeño humano

Yo no le contesto en lugar de eso yo me lanzo directamente sobre una de sus cabeza y uso espada fantasma en ella comienzo a golpear cuantas veces puedo pero mis ataques no le hacían ningún daño y de una simple sacudida me derriba y me tira al suelo como si fuera un insecto

¿?: Bueno veo que tienes muchas ganas de morir así que muere al igual que todos los humanos que están aquí

En ese momento volteo a mirar atrás de mí y del otro lado de la muralla avían cientos más bien miles de demonios cientos de esos cañones que serían instalados nuevamente y la enorme cantidad de demonios era simplemente algo que asía que se te helara la sangre y cuando voltee la mirada asía el demonio este ya estaba haciendo una enorme bola de fuego en ese momento solo recuerdo muchos gritos eran gritos de mujer los cuales después se hicieron más fuertes luego ya no era solo un grito si no que eran varios en ese momento no sé porque pero todo pasaba en cámara lenta y antes de que me diera cuenta el dragón ya me avía disparado

Elesis,…chicos lo sien…

_**(cambio de narrasion)**_

La gigantesca bola de fuego avía impactado en el cuerpo de Elsword asiéndolo bolar en pedazos cuando esta exploto en el cielo Elesis la cual avía intentado parar a Elsword pero esta llego justo cuando el dragón ya avía hecho pedazos a Elsword ella se encontraba en shock mientras que chung se encontraba de rodillas con una cara de terror, Aisha no paraba de pronunciar el nombre de Elsword una y otra y otra ves, Raven tomaba de los hombros a Ara la cual no dejaba de gritar, Eve tenía la cara ensombrecida por su cabello y de su rostro escurrían lágrimas, Rena estaba también de rodillas y lloraba incontrolablemente y golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo

Ese día Elesis sentía que algo muy pero muy dentro de ella se avía roto al ver a su hermano morir de esa manera y la venganza no era una opción pues el dragón ya se avía ido Elesis sentía odio, tristeza, ira, inseguridad, nerviosismo y se sentía impotente de poder hacer algo simplemente ella se sentía como si ya estuviera muerte el aire le faltaba pues no podía respirar sentía que sus pulmones no podían hacer ese trabajo pronto cuando Raven noto el enorme número de demonios y al ver que Elesis simplemente no estaba en condiciones de estar al mando en ese momento el le dijo a todos que se retiraran que regresaran a él campamente y de ser posible regresar a peíta pues el enorme número de seguro atacaría el campamente los chicos después de recuperarse un poco bajaron de la muralla pero Elesis no

Raven: Elesis que es lo que haces tenemos que retirarnos tenemos que huir

Pero Elesis no daba señales de vida si no todo lo contrario ella tenía una mirada sin vida prácticamente seca Raven gritaba y gritaba pero ella no hacía caso

Raven: Elesis por favor tú crees que a Elsword ¿le hubiera gustado verte en ese estado? crees que a el ¿le gustaría verte morir de esta manera?

Elesis: No por que probablemente él hubiera peleado está el final para que yo no muriera justo como lo acaba de hacer ahora y mira el resultado

Raven: Elesis por favor no hagas que el sacrificio de Elsword sea en vano

Elesis: Que más da todo acaba de irse a el demonio sabes ¿por qué regrese a los mercenarios rojos? ¿Por qué regrese a la guerra? pues todo esto fue por él, por su seguridad yo quería mantenerlo lejos de todo este odio de todo este caos y mira lo que paso ya nada tiene sentido, si el ya no está, él era mi fuerza, mi aire, era lo que me motivaba a volver a batir esta enorme espada pero sin el no creo poder volver a aguantar su enorme peso

Raven: Elesis por favor te necesitamos recuerda que eres nuestra líder recuerda que eres el motivo por el que muchos de estos caballeros vinieron hasta aquí eres una fuente de inspiración de coraje por favor Elesis regresa con nosotros

Elesis cerró los ojos y dejo escapar una última lagrima de entre sus ojos espero a poder recuperarse un poco y después dio media vuelta y regreso con los demás aunque ella se encontraba destrozada una vez que todos fueron retirados y ayudados todos se fueron a el campamento pero durante el camino todo el equipo se encontraba disperso entre las enormes filas de soldados todos tenían el rostro ensombrecido y miraban a el suelo de ves encunado dejando una que otra lagrima pero Elesis era la que más sufría pues no podía mostrar debilidad ante los soldados que confiaban en ella, pero ese no era motivo suficiente pues ella quería romper a gritos y llorar no quería fingir esa figura de fuerza y confianza ella solo quería estar sola y en su mente pasaban enormes momentos y recuerdos de su hermano y ella, en su mente se preguntaba si su casa de ellos dos aún seguía entera pues al estar en medio del bosque lo más probable es que los Porus o los ladrones la hallan saqueado pero eso solo la hacía entristecerse más pues si algún día la guerra terminaba ya ni siquiera podría regresar para estar en los recuerdos de su hermano y ella, pronto regreso a su memoria un recuerdo muy feliz de ella y Elsword en ese entonces Elsword tendría unos 7 años y ella tenía unos 11 años

Elsword: Hermana donde esta?

Elesis sale de entre un closet y espanta a Elsword el cual estaba a punto de llorar

Elesis: Tranquilo recuerda que yo nunca te are daño

Elsword: Lo juras

Elesis: Lo juro y juro que como hermana mayor siempre estar contigo siempre te apoyare y siempre te protegeré de todo y de todos simpre podrán confiar en mi

Elsword pone una gran sonrisa una sonrisa que hace que los ojos de Elesis se aguaden y esta comienza a morderse el labio inferior y todo esto solo por recordar esa sonrisa inocente ella daría lo que fuera para poder verla una vez más pero eso no era lo único ella se sentía mal porque nunca logro cumplir su promesa

Elsword: Sabes hermana algún día yo seré más fuerte que tu

Elesis: Jajajaja en ese caso levanta la mano y ponla en tu pecho

Después de que Elsword puso su mano en el pecho Elesis le hizo hacer una promesa

Elswrord: Prometo que nunca te dejare sola que siempre estaré contigo y cada que sientas que ya no puedas cargar tu espada yo peleare por ti peleare con todos y si hace falta yo daré la vida por ti hermana y juro que si alguna vez nos separamos o nos separan yo siempre te buscare y regresare contigo para estar siempre juntos

Elesis no soporto mas todo este mar de hermosos y tristes recuerdos su cumpleaños tanto de ella como de Elsword sus navidades que pasaron los dos juntos los días en los que ambos entrenaban todo la hacía sentirse mal así que paso por entre todos los soldados y una vez que estuvo hasta el frente e incluso cuando dejo a todos los soldados atrás ella comenzó a llorar sus lágrimas le ardían cuando pasaban por entre sus labios los cuales estaban completamente ensangrentados de tanto morderse y comenzó a decir el nombre de su hermano en un tono muy bajo

Elesis: Elsword, Elsword, Elsword, Elsword…. Yo lo siento tanto…adiós hermano prometo que después de que esta guerra acabe yo iré contigo

En algún lugar

_**(Narrador Elsword)**_

No sabia donde me encontraba pero todo estaba obscuro y una voz me llamaba no paraba decir mi nombre lo pronunciaba una y otra y otra vez pero de repente me topé con una figura que resaltaba entre la obscuridad pues esta era incluso aún más negra que todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor la verdad me asustaba un poco pero cuando me hablo no sé por qué pero sentía que de algún modo yo y esa figura ya nos aviamos encontrado antes

¿?: ¿Quieres regresar?

Pensé un poco la respuesta pero la voz que me llamaba venía detrás de el así que conteste- Si quiero regresar-

¿?: ¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no me he vengado de muchas personas a las cuales odio- y se una pausa la figura la cual en medio de la obscuridad logre ver que ponía una cara dudosa- y además tengo que regresara con alguien a el cual yo aprecio mucho- esa respuesta al parecer le resulto más convincente pues dos enormes ojos de color rojo se abrieron entre su cara

¿?: De acuerdo pero te tendrás que llenar de odio para poder regresar, te tendrás que combinar con Eldrit obscuro y absorberás gran parte de la obscuridad que hay en el mundo y saldrás de entre las llamas del mis mismo infierno ¿estás dispuesto a eso?

Sin titubear ni pensarlo conteste- si – y la figura me tomo de entre la pierna y me arrastro se sentía que esta figura al parecer tenia tentáculos pues lo que sentí en mi pierna se enrollo en ella después esta figura paro y un enorme grieta se abrió y en ella había fuego con obscuridad y sangre todos mesclado después mire algo horrorizado a la figura pues al parecer me iba a arrojar a ese lugar después de que me soltó una cadenas salieron de ese lugar y me sostuvieron en el aire

¿?: T e doy un consejo?

-¿Cuál? La verdad sentía algo de miedo

¿?: Piensa en el ser a el que más amas y eso hace que no duela

Después de eso la cadenas me jalaron fuertemente asía abajo y cuando toque la superficie un dolor increíble recorrió mi cuerpo pronto comencé a pensar en la persona a la que más amaba o quería en este mundo su pelo largo siempre me gusto, su piel blanca y suave, sus ojos esos ojos que me encantaban su color rojo mi hermana nunca podría odiarla

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buuuuuuuuuuueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero y les haya gustado y estaré un poco más atrasado estos días por que ya tengo trabajo y vamos que es escuela en la mañana y trabajo en la tarde y pues la verdad no me deja mucho tiempo libre pero tratare de escribir esta historia y la otra durante los cortos tiempos libre que tenga bueno sin más me despido y nos vemos hasta la siguiente adioooooooooooos y los quiero mucho comenten y dejen su opinión, critica lo que sea bueno ahora si adioooooooooooos<strong>_


	3. ¿Quién eres?

**_El dia de hoy no pondré nada por que el capitulo me gusto mucho y no quiero hacerlos esperar así que empecemos _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrador de la historia Elesis<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mi hermano… Elsword, y en todo ese tiempo no hemos podido recuperar la muralla los demonios la han fortificado y su número aumento y sin contar el hecho de que ahora han instalado más cañones y ese maldito dragón ronda por esa zona impidiéndonos acercarnos a él pero el día de mañana se intentara hacer un nuevo intento por tratar de recuperar la muralla… pero no estoy muy segura si algo cambie con eso después de todo yo ya no tengo ningún motivo por el cual seguir peleando en este lugar mi objetivo era mantener a Elsword alejado de la guerra y ahora todo eso se fue al demonio, pero tengo que vengarme por lo menos para así hacer que el sacrificio de Elsword no sea en vano.<p>

Los chicos han estado muy deprimidos por la muerte de Elsword y es de esperar pues ni siquiera podemos darle un entierro apropiado a Elsword, en la guerra no hay lugar para eso miles de soldados mueren a diario asi que a ninguno se le hace una ceremonia o entierro eso es hasta que la guerra termine, pero volviendo a el tema los chicos están demasiado deprimidos incluso Eve la cual parecía no tener sentimientos pero yo no puedo criticar a nadie ya que me encuentro en un estado incluso peor, me paso las noches llorando y e estado durmiendo en el antiguo cuarto de Elsword todos los días llevo conmigo una fotografía de Elsword y mía,… no puedo dejar de pensar en el y en una ocasión intente suicidarme pero Chung me vio y lo evito después de eso los chicos me ven como a un bicho raro y intentan sonreír igual que yo pero todos nos damos cuenta de nuestras sonrisas fingidas es como si al final de todo Elsword formara gran parte de nuestras vidas,… bueno no hay lugar para sentimentalismos ahora de momento debo concentrarme en el día de mañana así que para desestresarnos los chicos y yo saldremos de paseo para relajarnos antes de la batalla.

Durante el camino todos decidimos descansar en una pequeña colina la cual quedaba en un lugar sumamente hermoso lleno de luciérnagas y mirando asía el pueblo el cual se encontraba en una especie de festival para despedirse y desearle suerte a los soldados de belder y hamel todos nos sentamos en ese lugar y admiramos el paisaje durante un muy buen tiempo

Chung: Bueno mañana es el gran día,.. no chicos?

Así es chung- se le notaba algo nervioso en la forma en la que hablaba

Ara: Así que regresaremos a ese lugar… ¿no está algo nervios?

Yo le conteste de una forma bastante sarcástica a decir verdad pero trate de sonar lo más comprensiva que pude- ¿Por qué deberíamos de estar nerviosos? en ese lugar no hay nada que nos haga poner nervioso además si ganamos esta ves…. Elsword se sentirá muy pero muy feliz de que hayamos podido vencer a los demonios y de que esta guerra este comenzando a terminarse- voltee a ver a todos y les di mí mejor sonrisa en esta ocasión no era una sonrisa falsa pues realmente quería ganar esta guerra

Raven: Elesis tiene razón esta guerra debe terminar a nuestro favor así Elsword no abra muerto en vano

De repente todos agacharon la mirada como si se sintieran culpables de la muerte de Elsword y aun que yo sentía lo mismo no podía dejar que se sintieran tristes de lo contrario alguno podría terminar mal herido en la lucha de mañana

Miren chicos se que están algo tristes y que quizás hasta se sienten culpables por lo que le paso a Elsword pero el no quisiera verlos asi recuerden que el nunca se rendía incluso cuando yo resulte herida el siguió peleando para protegerme y protegerlos el simplemente no le gustaría que su muerte los afectara si no todo lo contrario el probablemente quisiera que eso los volviera aún más fuertes

Ara: Mmm supongo que en eso tienes razón

Claro que lo tengo y además mañana podremos vengar su muerte así que espero que todos podamos dar lo mejor de nosotros el día de mañana- eso si que debería motivarlos por lo menos a luchar y tal parece que si por que todos levantaron la mirada y sonrieron y después todos asentaron con la cabeza

Muy bien entonces el día de mañana la muerte de Elsword será vengada – en ese momento en el pueblo de peíta comenzaron a arrojar fuegos artificiales volviendo aún más emotivo el momento logrando animarnos pues todos veíamos los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo… en ese momento otro recuerdo de mi hermano regreso para atormentarme era una fiesta de año nuevo y mi hermano y yo subimos a el tejado para ver los fuegos artificiales los dos nos sentamos en el techo de nuestra antigua casa eso fue 4 meses antes de que yo escapara de mi hogar y abandonara a Elsword

Elsword: Esto es bastante genial,… no lo crees hermana?

Si ya lo creo- conteste de una forma bastante alegre

Elsword se recargo en mi hombro como acostumbraba hacerlo y yo comencé a recargarme en su cabeza

Elsword: Hermana aun recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Yo conteste rápidamente- claro que lo recuerdo ambos prometimos estar siempre juntos

Elsword: Mmm que bueno que lo recuerdas

¿Por qué?- conteste un tanto preocupada

Elsword: Porque yo realmente quiero estar contigo hermana- me sonrió… otra vez esa sonrisa cada que la veo en un recuerdo siento que me muero un poco más pero antes de darme cuenta yo ya me encontraba en casa

Mmm supongo que nunca podré olvidarte verdad hermano- meto mi mano en una bolsa que tenía mi chaleco y saco la fotografía mía y de Elsword- como te extraño hermano me haces tanta falta Elsword- acerco la fotografía a mi pecho y comienzo a llorar nuevamente y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba completamente dormida… buenas noches hermano sea donde sea que estés

En la mañana todos nos dirigíamos asía la muralla nuevamente esta bes con un ejército más grande y con artillería pesada pues también teníamos cañones construidos por Eve y catapultas de larga distancia justo cuando nos topamos con el enemigo vimos cómo sus cañones comenzaban a apuntar contra nosotros los demonios se avían alineado al límite de alcance de los cañones como si esperaran a que cayéramos otra vez en esa trampa pronto le hice una señal a Eve para que disparara a los cañones esta recibió la señal y disparo destruyendo gran parte de los cañones y las catapultas lograron romper la línea de defensa de los demonios así que ahora todo dependía de la infantería y de nosotros la batalla duro bastante tiempo y todo indicaba que ganaríamos esta vez pero una enorme sombra volaba sobre nosotros cuando de repente esta cae del cielo envuelta en llamas y elimina a varios de nuestros soldados es ese maldito dragón y encima de el se encontraba Cloe

Cloe: Eso destrúyelos a todos

En ese momento mi mirada se llena de ira y pronto busco a los chicos los cuales ya avían rodeado a el dragón en ese momento todos asentamos con la cabeza y lanzamos todos nuestra mejor habilidad asía el dragón Cloe al darse cuenta de esto saldo del dragón dejándolo que recibiera los ataques pero este cerro sus alas y comenzó a formar una enorme bola de fuego la cual desvió nuestros ataques y Cloe comenzó a reírse

Cloe: Jajajaja que les parece la Hermana quiere ir con su hermano después de todo

Yo solo le grite- Cállate me vengare de lo que le hicieron a mi hermano- apunte mi espada hacia ella

Cloe: Mmmm pero para eso primero tendrás que matarlo a el- Cloe señalo a el dragón el cual ya avía cesado su ataque y antes de darme cuenta Cloe ya avía escapado como de costumbre

Raven: Elesis que hacemos?

Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea- le conteste un tanto preocupada y por si no fuera suficiente el maldito Dragón tiene tres cabezas y cada una maneja un elemento diferente sinceramente no sabía como combatirlo pero una fuerte explosión surgió de una de las cabezas del dragón al voltearme vi a Eve la cual tenía un rostro enojado y apuntaba uno de los cañones a el dragón pero este levanto vuelo y una de las cabezas escupió una especie de rayo de ella y comenzó a destruir todos los cañones y catapultas y una de las explosiones alcanzo a Eve la cual avía intentado escapar de las explosiones pero ahora se encontraba inconsciente

Rena: Elesis que hacemos?

Ve por Eve Raven te lansare directo a la cabeza del dragon de acuerdo?

Raven: Ok

Rena corrió para salvar a Eve y tal como esperaba el dragón se dirigió asía ella así que tome mi espada y encima de ella estaba Raven y la use como catapulta y lance a Raven con toda mi fuerza y este callo justo en la cabeza de en medio

Raven: Esto es por mi amigo

Raven intentaba vlavarle su espada en la cabeza pero esta no lo perforaba así que comenzó a atacar en los ojos donde su ataque si tuvo efecto y dejo siega la cabeza de en medio el dragó estrello su cabeza contra el suelo dejando a Raven mal herido el estaba lleno de raspaduras y su mano nasod estaba completamente destruida y aplastada pronto el dragón se reincorporo y grito en voz

Dragón: Malditos bastardos ahora mueran todos

Comenzó a formar la misma bola de fuego que avía destruido a mi hermano aquella vez sabía que si la disparaba era una muerte segura pero no sabía que hacer y de alguna manera llame la atención de ese maldito así que la apunto y disparo asía mi pero antes de que disparara mire asía el cielo esperando mi muerte el tiempo pasaba tan lento pero vi una extraña silueta en el sol era una figura negra no podía velo muy bien al parecer estaba cayendo en picada cuando observe a donde se dirigía vi que apuntaba a la cabeza del dragón la cual estaba a punto de eliminarme cuando esta silueta callo encima de ella cerrándole la boca esta exploto a causa de su propio ataque y este extraño ser salió volando nuevamente y esta vez caño justo enfrente de mi cuando lo observe más detalladamente vi que era un chico su pelo era rojo al igual que sus ojos, su piel era de un tono claro pero no mucho era de color natural, tenía un extraño corte de pelo pues una parte de él era de color negro su pelo era largo y con un fleco bastante grande sus ojos eran un tanto aterradores pues su mirada era como la de un monstruo o la de un demonio, el era mas alto que yo y tenia dos espadas una en cada mano, usaba una armadura bastante ligera pero a la vez se veía bastante resistente en todo caso su apariencia no era la de un soldado de velder o hamel su apariencia era la de un delincuente o la de un enemigo muy poderoso pero este me dio una sonrisa la cual se me hico más que familiar

¿?: Estas bien?

Yo le conteste con la voz un tanto temblorosa – si gracias por salvarme-

¿?: No te preocupes después de todo puede que al final te termine matando- el volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue de una manera más aterradora y mirándome a los ojos así que mi rostro de alivio cambio a uno enojado pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo las dos últimas cabezas del dragón se movieron y se levantaron

¿?: Bueno tal parece que esto aún no termina, eso es bueno así no me aburriré tanto- sinceramente parece que este chico tiene algún problema mental pero antes de que el regrese a la batalla le grito

Y tu quien demonios eres?, dime tu nombre

¿?: O claro como pude ser tan mal educado con mi propia hermana…..

Eso último me dejo paralizada y podía sentir como mi rostro cambiaba a uno de impresión pero a la vez a uno horrorizado me lleve las dos manos a la boca y pronto el que parecía aparentemente ser mi hermano me dijo en un tono burlón y sin emoción alguna pero antes hizo una pequeña reverencia

¿?: Mi nombre es Elsword, invocador de la espada y hermano de la gran espada china roja es todo un placer volver a verte Elesis


End file.
